The Necklace
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: She wanted him. He didn't know. She wish he did. An enemy wants her. She doesn't want him anymore. Two hearts unknown to eachother.The differences in their features brings obstacles to their chances of being togehther. A broken heart that is misunderstood
1. Introduction

There he was

There he was. The Greek God like Guy. That smile that makes you melt. Those eyes that make your knees knock when you see them. Those lips you want to kiss non-stop. That walk that makes you want to follow him for miles. The way his lips moved when he talked and that voice that made you want to scream to the heavens. Not to deep or to light of a voice. When he said hello to you it played in your ears over and over again. The body that just makes you want to…..

" Taylor!" Sharpay yelled at her brown skinned friend Taylor who was in a daze as she watched Troy Bolton lean against his locker talking to his friends.

"Ahh Taylor please tell me your not staring at him again! It's the 100 time this week in counting!" Sharpay said through her teeth pulling Taylor towards her.

" Ouch Shar! I wasn't staring…I was just…." Taylor started off.

"Exactly! Taylor I'm happy that you are over Chad and on to other guys but you don't need to obsessive like this over a guy you don't even talk to" Sharpay said to Taylor as they walked towards homeroom.

" We have talked!" Taylor said stopping.

"What? When? And where was I?" Sharpay asked stopping also.

Taylor tuned Sharpay out and flashed back…….

**Taylor's flashback…..**

Taylor walked as fast as she could through the busy halls of east high trying to get to her class not late and in one piece. She was almost at least 6 steps away form her destination 10 second until she was late and her perfect attendance was ruined! Then……

Whap!

Taylor's stuff went cascading through the air to the floor. Taylor silently cursed herself and knelt down to pick her stuff up ready to curse the person whoever tripped into her.

" Sorry" A voice said.

"( Sighs) it's ok…" Taylor said looking up and feeling her palms grow sweaty as she saw Troy Bolton standing there with a face full of concern.

"Well Got to go ummm" Troy said trying to figure out her name but ran off not wanting to be late.

" Taylor" Taylor said to herself watching him run off to his class.

Taylor smiled softly to herself and walked towards chemistry class. RINNNNGG went the tardy bell. Taylor just shrugged it off. She forgot her perfect attendance. That was the best 10 seconds in her life.

**End of Flashback**

" Taylor McKessie are you ignoring me again?!" Sharpay asked bringing Taylor back to her senses.

" Maybe…" Taylor said as a matter of factly tone to her voice.

Sharpay blew her breath and stormed to class. Taylor and Sharpay were best friends since last year of junior year. No one never knew they would be bestfriends since the whole catastrophe last year with the spring musical drama.

Taylor took her seat in homeroom tuning out her drama teacher Ms.Darbus big entrance. Taylor stared out the window and dozed off into her own world. Man how she wished she could be Troy Bolton's girl. It made her sad inside that he didn't even really know her. That thought made Troy fade away from her mind….more…and more…

Taylor and Sharpay went there separate ways since they had to different second periods. Taylor walked through hall and said hellos to different people she was acquainted with. Her smile faded off her face as she saw her ex boyfriend Chad Danforth walk around the corner headed directly in her path. Taylor tried to change her direction but the crowded halls wouldn't let her. Taylor walked past him half way until she stopped when she heard him speak " Dammit" Taylor thought.

"Come on Tay I know you wasn't going to past me up just like that?" Chad said trying to take her hand gently. But Taylor took her hand back and gave him a face.

" I was starting to….now I'm going to" Taylor her back to him starting to walk away. But being Chad himself. He followed her until he acknowledged him.

Taylor felt him following her. She turned around on her right heel of her high heels.

"Chad why are you following me?" Taylor asked acting innocent.

"O' so know your innocent now?" Chad said with smirk folding his arms and leaning against a locker.

" Well I don't know guys like that change make nice girls change too" Taylor said trying to walk off once again but she failed to once again.

Chad made a face.

" Tay what are you talking about I never made you change" Chad said catching on to Taylor's bitter reply.

"Goodbye Chad" Taylor said turning the hall.

Taylor laughed as soon as Chad was a far distance from her. She was happy she walked away from Chad without falling for his lines. Chad was her ex-boyfriend. He was her first love. They went out for at least 3 or 4 years. Taylor couldn't take Chad's cheater like ways and always having girls all over him while they were going out. So they simply broke up. They went of certain dates after the break up but it always left Taylor crying after every date. Chad wasn't the Chad he used to be in sixth grade.

**After School……**

Taylor and Sharpay sat on the stairs along with other students of east high scattered around the front yard of the school. Taylor bit into her apple as she tuned out Sharpay babbling on about how her mom only gave her 500 dollars for her allowance and it was unacceptable. Taylor thought it was ridiculous how much Sharpay was spoiled.

COUGH! COUGH! CHOKE!

"TAY breathe!" Sharpay said patting Taylor on the back.

Taylor swallowed and sighed. Taylor's eyes then had a sparkle to them.

"Uh-oh here we go…Troy Bolton must be in the atmosphere. " Sharpay said rolling her eyes and taking Taylor's apple out of her hand and taking a bite.

"Hey! That was my apple Shar!...and yes Troy is in the atmosphere" Taylor said smiling as she saw Troy smiling and talking with his friends as the did tricks on their skateboards.

Troy had on his black and red letterman jacket, with his denim jeans that sagged a little enough to see his red boxers. He also had his black New York baseball cap with black red and white high top nikes.

Taylor thought he was gorgeous. She just think she didn't have a chance with him.

"Taylor just go talk to him." Sharpay said calmly because she saw the hopelessness in Taylor's eyes.

" No I can't. I mean we don't even know each other." Taylor said putting her head down.

"Well that's how you get to know people by talking to him" Sharpay said wrapping an arm around friends shoulder.

"Yea but still he will think I'm weird or something, plus he looks like one of the guys that will only like girls like…you". Taylor said looking away from Sharpay.

"What do you mean like me?" Sharpay asked.

"You know…Blonde, blue eyes….white" Taylor said quietly.

"Taylor that's not true!...Troy's not like that" Sharpay said.

"How do you know you don't even know him…he doesn't even know me! Forget it it's a waste of time liking him. I should of just stayed with Chad at least he could fake like he likes me and I would be in an actual relationship regardless of him cheating on me. It's way better than liking a guy who's way out of your league". Taylor said getting up and leaving and walking towards her trail to her home.

" Taylor!" Sharpay called out multiple times. But Taylor kept walking avoiding being near Troy and his friends. Troy didn't even notice her. He never did. Which made Taylor even more sad.

**A garden……**

Taylor sat in a garden nearby her home. It was an abandoned garden but still beautiful a anonymous person took care of it. No one in the neighborhood knew who it was. But it was Taylor's favorite relaxing place. Taylor listened to the sound of the wind gliding through the big golden wind chimes making a soft melody.

Taylor was lost. How could she like a guy that didn't even know she existed. If only he knew that she could love him like no other girl could. She felt like she would enjoy everyday of her life if he was hers. But it would never happen. At least that's what she thought. If only there was some kind of way to make her feel better. But she was clueless.

It was bad enough She felt like a fool for ignoring the way Chad was treating her. She kept running to him believing every word he said. She knew there were other girls on the she wanted to believe Chad was going to change and she was the cause of his change to become a better man. But he never came through. No matter how Taylor remember how things used to be with him, they would never be that way again. Chad was a whole other Chad Danforth. But after all that she felt even more like a fool to like Troy Bolton who was way out her league. He was cute, smart and just great. She was sure he wanted some beautiful white girl and he would never look at an girl with the color of Taylor's skin tone. She knew his friends and parents wouldn't probably approve.

Taylor put her hands in her hands and softly cried. She wished she could find that could be her true love. But she started feeling more and more hopeless every time she saw Troy in the hallways…..

…………………**..**

A soaking wet Taylor ran through rain that was pouring down heavily. She found herself in front of an huge house. She knocked on the door as hard as she can. She stepped back as she heard the door knob turn.

Once the door opened Taylor pulled the person into the rain with her making the figure soaking wet also. She brought him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two stood in the rain as if it was sunshine outside. Taylor stepped back and saw him looking into her eyes.

" I love you…." Taylor said slowly as she started to cry.

"I know….I love you too…I don't know why I just couldn't realize it"

The two fell into the grass and mud and layed there together in each others arms letting the rain pour down on them…….

Ok I** know a very weird ending of first chapter but the next chapter will make it all make sense. I need honest reviews and tell me how you like it! I will be updating other stories soon……**


	2. The Necklace

The next day at school Taylor was rather quiet and kept to herself

The next day at school Taylor was rather quiet and kept to herself. But she was far over her sadness yesterday. She didn't bother to dress up that day. Just some regular blue jeans a plain purple shirt a black Aeropastle jacket and black nikes. And small black studs with her hair in a ponytail.

Although Taylor took her time walking into the school East High. She was eager to see what was in store for her. She walked into the school hallway and felt like there was no turning back. Besides she needed a pass to leave school. It was like it was prison of 8 hours a day.

Taylor walked to her locker and opened it and examined the decorations she put last Friday. Flowers, cutout hearts and stars. And pink glitter that was from Sharpay. Of course.

Taylor then layed eyes on a picture of her one and only crush Troy she cut out of the yearbook she had inside her locker where it was un noticeable. She smiled at it weakly grabbed her books and shut the locker door. She then heard to girls passing behind chatting on about how cute Troy was. Great. Just when Taylor was trying to get him off her mind.

Taylor rolled her eyes and started her way to first period. She turned the corner and saw Sharpay by her locker talking to a girl Taylor never saw before. Taylor had to admit she was quite pretty. Well stunning. Long black hair. Light brown eyes. A beautiful smile. Taylor was struck with envy. She felt it wasn't good to have a new pretty girl because it would weaken her chances with Troy.

"O hey Tay whats up girl?" Sharpay said instantly closing her conversation with the girl.

"Hey…" Taylor said oddly.

"Well Tay this is Gabriella Montez. She's new here. She's going to hang with us." Sharpay said happily.

"O fun! Another musketeer!" Taylor said with fake enthusiasm.

Then a wave of guilt washed over Taylor as she saw Gabriella smile in excitement that she made friends already.

"Oh this is great! So where do we meet for lunch?" Gabriella asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ummm we'll come get you" Taylor said trying to remove the guilt from her conscience.

"Ok cool. See you guys later!" Gabriella said running off to class down the hall and around the corner.

"So Taylor….how ya feeling?" Sharpay asked.

"Better." Taylor said to Sharpay changing her tone to sad to happy.

"Goodie for you dear" Sharpay said giving her best friend a hug.

The two chatted on the way to class and saw how rowdy the class was. Some people throwing paper, others beating on the desk and rapping to the beats they made. The cheerleader gossiping in a circle. The nerds reading while the jocks threw paper at them.

"Wow…we must have a sub today" Taylor said laughing.

"That's fine with me girl" Sharpay said walking to her seat.

Taylor watched Sharpay walk past all the Jocks. Well walk through them since they were all sitting in the area by her desk. But of course some of the guys whistled and grabbed sharpays hand. Sharpay of course accepted and moved on. She was used to it.

Taylor felt her hands get sweaty when she saw Sharpay motioned for Taylor to come sit next to her. Taylor grew nervous. She couldn't pass the Jocks up. Most were..well…white.. Taylor couldn't take the risk of being made fun of. Taylor tightened her clench on her binder and started walking towards the group of guys. She heard them get quiet as she passed them. They turned around and watch her walk to her seat and looked back and continued talking.

Taylor felt embarrassed. After they whistled at Sharpay. Taylor just had to ruin the moment. Taylor called herself a "moment killer" in her head.

"Tay you ok?" Shar asked putting her hand on Taylor's.

"Fine" Taylor said with a smile.

Sharpay slowly removed her hand and stared at Taylor curiously. Then looked at the group of guys in front of them. Sharpay then felt what was wrong with Taylor. She knew Taylor had been thinking about what Dylan said.

Taylor scribbled in her notebook drawing broken hearts and mean words giving herself her own pity party. Sharpay just sat there and watched her love depressed friend.

"Your worrying too much!" Sharpay said abruptly making Taylor jump causing Taylor to rip her paper with her pen.

"Dang Shar!" Taylor said.

" Sorry" Sharpay said with her diva attitude coming out.

Taylor simply started a new drawing.

"Taylor!" Sharpay yelled.

"What?!" Taylor yelled in reply.

"Whats the hell your problem?! I'm your firend tell whats wrong?" Sharpay said

"Why would you care you have all the guys in the world."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Taylor….please I don't want to argue" Sharpay said quickly.

"Fine" Taylor said calming down.

"Taylor I've been really worried about you lately. You've been acting weird and insecure. Are you sure everything is ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Positive!" Taylor said with a quick fake smile.

Before they knew it the bell had rang…

**Lunchtime ……..**

Sharpay, Taylor, Gabby, Kelsi and Martha sat at a table together chatting on about plans next week. Taylor sat quiet twirling her fork in her pasta. She was tuning out her peppy friends and daydreaming about how things would be if Troy knew she exsisted.

Taylor wished he knew her. She imagined him teaching her tricks on his skateboard after school, passing notes with him in class, having study dates at her house with him. Etc. She made her self believe Troy would never like a girl like her. At least not in her skin tone. Someone more like Sharpay. Or even Gabriella.

Taylor felt her stomach drop when she saw Troy walk in the cafeteria with his friends. She watched as he gave hi-5's to people as he walked through the cafeteria. She was impressed at how handsome he looked today. His plaid American eagle shorts, red polo, and some red vans. His hair was styled in a stylish Mohawk that fit him well. He even had his diamond piercing in his left ear.

" Look who's here" Sharpay said leaning over to Taylor.

"Shhhh!" Taylor said causing Gabby to look at her.

Taylor watched him walk to his regular table with the jocks and sit down starting a chat with his fellow was taking out of her "Troy alert watch" when she heard Gabby sigh and put a hand under her chin.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Taylor and Sharpay asked concerned.

"Oh its nothing" Gabby said.

"No tell us were all friends here" Sharpay said.

"Well…..I kind of like this guy..but im scared he wont like me" Gabriella said blushing.

"Awww I know how you feel" Taylor said with Sharpay nodding in agreement.

"Have you talked to him?" Kelsi asked joining in.

"Not really just once…. though!" Gabby said laughing.

"Well-" Taylor said starting but was interrupted by a figure sitting next to her.

"Hey ladies" A deep voice said.

"Hey Chad" The girls said except Taylor she was in a state of annoyance.

"I came to have a word with Tay" Chad said with a wink.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to you….not at all" Taylor said coldly.

"That's nice dear…but this is urgent…." Chad said with a smirk.

Taylor remembered that smirk. That smirk that made her knees grew weak when her and Chad were lovers to be. She often wondered what happened to that Chad. The chad that was so innocent, respectful and sweet.

Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay made a bunch of "ohhssss" as Gabriella blushed.

"Fine….nothing else" Taylor said getting up and following him out of the cafeteria.

Taylor tensed up as she notice she had to walk past Troy's table. She felt her table stop as she saw Troy stand up in front of her. She motioned her lips to say something and lifted her hand to wave, but stopped when she heard him say "Hey Chad whats up?"

Taylor felt herself being embarrassed by Troy's laughing friends.

"Chillin' why whats up?

"Same" Troy said with a small nod.

"Here...make sure you give her this note" Troy said handing him a blue colored folded up paper.

"Will do...I almost forgot" Chad said taking the note and putting the note in his pocket.

Taylor smiled to herself. This was all to perfect. She had it all planned out. Chad was taking her outside to give her the note form Troy asking her to be his girlfriend. Yes! How could her day get any better?...

"So where you headed to?" Troy asked

"Nothing going to talk to my girl right quick" Chad said with a prideful smile.

"I'm not your girl Danforth get out of the past" Taylor said quite abrupt causing Chad and Troy to turn and face her. Taylor felt Troy's eyes beaming a hole through her. Taylor could see Troy looking her up and down and really just plain checking her out. She blushed as she saw him bite his bottom lip. She was high in Troy's scent of Axe body spray (don't own).

"Good job Chad…she's cute" Troy said with a smirk keeping his eyes on Taylor.

Taylor smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

Taylor then again felt she was right. The way Troy was staring her down. She knew the note was meant for her…right?

"Well yeah man I got to go...check ya later" Chad said taking Taylor's arm and leading her out the cafeteria immediately feeling the flirtatious vibe between his ex girl and Troy Bolton.

"Chad what the hell?" Taylor asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Look Tay, cut the bullshit. I miss spending some time with my favorite girl." Chad said walking closer to Taylor backing her up into a locker. Chad's lips almost touched hers until she pushed him back.

"Chad! …..I knew you had absolutely nothing to talk about

"Come one Tay…." Chad said pulling her back to him gently.

"No...let me go" Taylor said.

Chad sighed.

"Taylor I honestly took you out here because I was thinking of you the whole day. And I really miss us being together…and I know you do to." Chad said softly Taylor gasped as she felt a cold small chain around her neck. It was the necklace Chad gave her a while back when they were young.

"Chad…." Taylor started…

"No..no more telling me to be quiet or passing me up in the hallways during passing period. Taylor I miss you..I miss us…..what happened to the little girl who I knew was my number one girl for the rest of my life." Chad asked.

"It's not my fault Chad you messed it up…You went behind my back with Melissa over the summer and that tore me apart and never put fort the effort to even apologize. So I don't want to hear you're your sad sob story or how you miss me. Because we all know if you meant anything we said we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" Taylor said.

"Ok and I know that! That's why I'm here apologizing to you! See that's your problem You are never satisfied! That's exactly why I cheated……..on you. Chad said realizing what he as he slowed down his speech.

"You want Chad…Screw you! Your such a jerk! Take your dam necklace and I hope you have a miserable but even more miserable than the one I had when you broke my heart!" Taylor said ripping he necklace off and throwing it to Chad with all her might.

Taylor stormed back into the cafeteria. Chad called out for her but she didn't bother to answer him he rolled his eyes and angrily punched a locker behind leaving a nice size dent in it. Chad walked off to the only place to clear his gym

Troy noticed Taylor walking back into the cafeteria furiously and noticed Chad wasn't with her. So he gout up and left after excusing his self form his friends to go find Chad.

"Chad man you out here?....Yo chad?!!" Troy called out but no answer.

Troy discovered a gold chain glistening in the reflection of the lights in the hallway. He walked towards it and picked it up opening the heart shaped locket. He was shocked as he saw a picture of Taylor and Chad together….

"Dude…." Troy said completely speechless.

Troy quickly jammed the necklace in his back pocket as he heard someone coming. It was Chad.

"Hey Troy have you seen a gold heart necklace with a gold heart locket?" Chad asked concerned it looked like he had been crying.

"Uhhh…." Troy said scratching his head deciding whether to tell Chad or not.

"Uh… what?" Chad asked walking closer to Troy.

"Uhh no man…..but I'll let you know if I see it" Troy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ok thanks man. See in practice" Chad said passing him walking into the cafeteria.

Troy waited until he heard the door closed. He sighed and leaned against the lockers behind him sliding down then. This was it. This was his only chance to talk to the girl he had been thinking about since he met eyes with her. The girl he tried to read like a book but felt she had to many pages to read or to much meaning to understand. And that girl was Taylor Mckessie. He fell in love with her features when he first heard her voice in the cafeteria. He felt concerned seeing her look hurt as she stormed back into the cafeteria. And Troy felt it was fate he found the necklace. IT must have been a God given reason to speak to her. All because. Of that one Necklace.

And that necklace was what started it all.


	3. Just a day in the Park

**Sorry for typos! Enjoy…The Itaclics are Tay's thoughts. The underline are Troy's. I want you guys to listen to the song on my page called "about you know" while reading this chapter. But listen to it towards the middle of the chapter.. the song fits fits the chapter perfectly. The link for the song I son my page!!**

_Look at Her. She's Gorgeous. She has every right to be with him….Oh! There I go again putting others higher than me. But who am I to kid ever since Gabriella Montez came to East High she has been the talk of locker room or wherever the boys of East High hung out together. At least that's what I hear from Chad. She she's a really nice, smart and beautiful girl. She's my friend….I guess….Maybe I should give her a chance._

"Tay…..darling you've been quiet ..whats up?" Sharpay asked looking at me while bitting into a cookie.

"I'm fine girl…." I lied.

"Hmmm it doesn't appear to me that way…." Gabi said.

_Shut up Gabi! No one asked you! I can't believe I let you in my room. Stop trying to be in me and Sharpays friend circle!! Oh wait….no I feel horrible….Taylor get a hold of yourself. I thought to myself._

"No I'm fine Gabi……" I say forcing a smile.

"So ladies we need to discuss dated for the upcoming Winter Dance!" Sharpay said rubbing her hands together trying to dust the cookie crumbs off her pale hands.

"Absolutley! It's a mascarade right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yepp! Ah It's going to be so romantic…I can imagine it now…The beautiful ball gowns, the decorations, the atmosphere and music…My masked prince waiting for me on the dance floor holding a rose…." Sharpay said in a daze.

"Aww you mean Zeke?" Gabi asked.

"Of course….my little Zekey bear" Sharpay said fingering her necklace Zeke gave her for Valentines day.

"Eww. Please none of that in my room." I said joking.

Sharpay threw me a death glare. "I just want my ballroom dance to be perfect!"Sharpay said.

"Girl please its gonna be more like bumpin' and grindin' on the dance floor!" I said laughing knowing how all of East high school dances and how the students danced.

"Whatever…I would love to grind on a certain someone anytime!" Gabi said blushing.

"Ohhhh!!!!! Im hinting it's a mister Troy Bolton???" Sharpay asked a blushing Gabi.

"Hahaha Yeahh…He's so gorgeous" Gabi said daydreaming.

"Aww you guys would be a cute couple!" I said not even believing my own words.

_Back away Montez ! Bolton is my future man!! _

"So ladies I say we practice our little dancing skills" I said walking over to my radio and turning it up " Low" by Flo-Rida blasted the speakers.

_I giggled as me and my two friends danced around acting like...well girls…_

"Kiss me thru the phone! See ya later on!" Soulja Boi's ring tone blasted on Gabriella's cell phone.

"Oh guys turn it down" Gabi said walking to the bed and picking up her phone.

I turned down the music and saw Gabi's face light up!

"It's Troy! Troys Calling!" Gabriella said.

_Me and Shar squealed in excitement and rushed over to her side on the bed and listen closely as she put her phone on speaker. _

"Hello?" Gabi asked.

"Hello? Gabi? It's Troy…" Troys deep voiced rang through the phone.

"I know.." Gabi said blushing…

_I tuned out the love like atmosphere and feel my self esteem getting lower and lower by the second. I can't help but think that should be me blushing on the phone with Troy Bolton. Ahh his name gives me butterflies. I mean look at me I can never be as beautiful as Gabriella Montez. Her beautiful soft brown hair is wonderful compared to my hard to deal with curly type hair. Her honey-brown eyes that have that perfect almond shape unlike my round eyes that are a dark brown you can hardly tell my eyes are brown. Her fair skin tan and smoove unlike my chocolate complexion. Her perfect size. Petite body but I have this curvy body. I'm not fat but I wish I had that skinny like figure. She's got everything I want…and everything I need to have Troy Bolton take a second glance at me!....right? _

"Ok….talk to you later baby" Gabriella said hanging up.

_Did I just hear Gabi call Troy Baby? _

My ears rang in pain as a loud squeal came from Sharpay and Gabi's mouth.

"I can't believe he asked you out!! Your so lucky Troy is a keeper!" Sharpay said.

_Do my ears deceive me? No, No , NO!!!!! my life is over..My Troy Bolton is going out with this wanna be Barbie! I knew she would take him the moment she set foot in east high….I feel like I have nothing to live for anymore…._

**With the guys**

I smiled as my friends Chad, Jason,Zeke and Ryan cheer me on, pat me on the back and give me high fives. Yes, I asked out the hott new girl Gabriella Montez. Man she's a looker….She seems like a sweet girl too. Ya know…other than looks…man….Gabi. 

"Troy you better not mess up this one!" Chad said laughing.

"You know I wouldn't dream of losing this one!" I said cockily.

"So Chad who you taking to the dance?" Jason asked Chad sipping a wine cooler.

"What dance?" Chad asked doing a lay-up on Troy's basketball hoop.

"Ya know, that dance all the girls are going "Oh my gosh Becky whoa re you like taking to the like dance?" Jason asked doing a rather too good impression of a girls voice.

All the guys laughed at Jason impression. He was always the comedian of the group.

"Well if you ask me Jase that was a little too good of a impression" Zeke said.

"Shut up Zeke" Jason said.

"Well if your so curious I'm taking my beautiful lady Taylor" Chad said smiling.

My heart stopped. Taylor….Taylor Mckessie…I honestly can't believe I forgot about her. She's so beautiful. I never really looked any girls of the African-American race. I mean I'm not racist , not at all. I just never thought they liked guys of my race so I never really approached any…I remember I had a crush on a really cute black girl in middle school in my art class. She was amazing. She had the cutest face and prettiest brown eyes. But she had a boyfriend who was of course…black. And I asked Gabi out! What have I gotten myself into?...She wouldnt want me anyways…She has Chad. He's more of her type. 

Right?.....

"Troy…Yo man….earth to Troy!" Chad said snapping his finger in my face.

"Ahh what man?!" I said kind of annoyed.

"Were going to the park to meet the girls…you coming?" Chad asked waiting by the door with the guys holding his car keys.

"Yea come on man were gonna have a water gun fight! Gabi's gonna be there…" Zeke said.

"I guess….alright come on" Troy said.

They all hoped in Chads red mustang convertible GT. There were two things on Troy Boltons mind as his brown shaggy hair blew in the wind. Gabi & Taylor. He couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful both girls were and how it would kill him if he ever had to pick over the two.

The girls giggled and sang to "Hot n' cold" as it blasted the speakers of Sharpay's pink mustang GT convertible. Taylor and Gabi sat on the hood of the car as Sharpay drove and Kelsi who they picked up on the way sat in the passenger seat.

They all sat with their hair flowing in the wind. All the girls including Kelsi agreed on wearing short shorts and plain tank tops to give the guys a tease. Mainly Sharpay's idea. Taylor laughed at herself simple because she was happy she was going to see Troy but also show him another side of her. Even if he was Gabi's man. She imagined her and Troy running around the park having a water gun and balloon fight giggling and running together. She would run from him and he would catch her and they lean in for a breath taking kiss under the tall oak tree of the park. Gabi stomps off in frustration…yeah Taylor wished it would happen that way…..

The girls pulled up to the park and parked by the area the guys said to meet them at. They saw no sign of them. They got out the car. They all grabbed their water guns and water balloons and cautiously walked onto the grass. It was like one of the spy movies when they hero was in an empty area walking all slow in caution knowing his enemies were hiding somewhere.

"Its quiet….too quiet" Sharpay said squinting her eyes pumping her gun. She always did like to act like she was in a movie. She was sure she was a spy right now.

"Nice movie line Shar" Taylor said giggiling.

"Attackk!!!!!!" Chad said jumping from behind a tree shooting water at the girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The girls all screamed and split running in different directions.

Sharpay ran to the right but Zeke came from behind the trash can squirting her. Sharpay ran back. Kelsi ran to the left but Jason jumped from out of the tree throwing water balloons at her so she ran back. Gabi ran to up the walkway but Chad came from behind the bushes shooting her with water. So Gabi ran back. Taylor ran the backway to hide but Troy popped out form behind a tree squirting Taylor making her soaken wet. Taylor couldn't believe she was playing in the park with Troy. Taylor and all the girls ran back to their spot by the car. They were all soaken wet. They hid behind Shar's car.

"Ok..the bastsards got us…we need a plan" Sharpay said spitting gout some water.

"I don't know have any ideas…." Kelsi said pouring water from a water bottle into her water gun.

"Ohh…how about we try the old flirt then squirt trick..lets pretend were surrendering and flirt then we attack!" Gabi said.

Taylor just smiled knowing she had a little encounter with Troy a few mintues ago.

"And we have to go after the guys that squirted us!" Kelsi added.

This was too perfect. Taylor thought.

"Oh Gabi you can go after Troy I can take Chad if you want" Taylor offered.

"Nope have fun with Troy I can take Chad" Gabi said smiling.

Good I wasn't going to take Chad anyway. Taylor thought.

"Ok Go!" Sharpay said dismissing their little meeting.

The girls walked to the grass and saw each guy waiting in their hiding spots they were in girl gave each other a look and went their separate was going to be fun.

Sharpay put on her acting skills and walked knowing Zeke was hiding ad acted like she didn't know. She then acted like she twisted her ankle and fell to the ground.

"Oh my ankle…I wish someone was here to help me…Oh!!" Sharpay said.

No one came out.

"I said OH MY ANKLE! OHHH!!" Sharpay said.

Zeke came form the bush and ran to Sharpays side .

"Oh baby are you ok?" Zeke asked kneeling down.

"Yeah I think so.." Sharpay said giving him a look.

"Shar…baby why are you looking at me like that? Zeke asked.

"AHH!!" Zeke said as Sharp jumped off the ground and squirted him with ice cold water.

"Oh man. Zeke got hit…man down man down" Jason whispered to himself as he hid behind a bush clenching his water balloons tighthly.

"Who you talking to Jase?" a voice said.

"Uhh hey Kels..baby…" Jason said slowly.

Jason looked and saw his girlfriend Kelsi standing there holding a water balloon. He got up and started to run away but Kelso ran after him throwing a balloon at him making him fall to the ground.

"Dammit Jason…Jason blew his cover" Chad said walking out from behind his hiding area thinking it was time to surrender. Not noticing Gabi standing there holding her water gun .

"Hmmmm Chad you look a little dry don't you think?...I mean wet is the new look" Gabi said poiting to herself.

"Uhhh…Hey…Gabi….Hey Hey uhmmm maybe we can talk this out" Chad said walking towards her. Causing Gabi to pump her gun getting ready to shoot. Chad stopped in his tracks turned to run but, Gabi squirted him in the back causing him to fall to the ground like Jason . Gabi almost died of laughter.

"Troy?....Oh Troy?..where are you?..It's me Gabi…." Taylor said trying to make her voice sound like Gabriella. She was starting to give up on looking for Troy. She had been searching for at least 15 minutes.

She simply gave up walking to the sidewalk looking out at the lake and the beautiful sunset. This was perfect. Playing with all her friends and knowing Troy was there made things better.

"Hey Taylor" a voice said.

Taylor tensed up and turned around slowly seeing Troy standing with a smirk on his face holding two water balloons. Taylor felt like she was moving in slow motion as she tried to run but Troy threw them so fast Taylor started to curse him for being good in sports and knowing how to throw fastballs. Taylor was hit again.

"Ahh Troy!!" Taylor said falling to her knees in surrender.

Troy felt himself grow hott seeing Taylor all soaken wet shouting his name on her knees…He quickly shook it off remembering she was Chads girl.

Troy ran over to Taylor who was lying on her back out of breath. Taylor almost fainted seeing those electrifying blue eyes look over down at her. Those well sculpted muscles and that smile to die for and that brown shaggy hair that fell slightly in his eyes a little bit.

"You ok Tay?" Troy asked.

"You know my name?" Taylor asked.

"Well yeahh I know you from Chad remember." Troy said.

"Right." Taylor said.

"Look let me help you up" Troy said reaching out to help her.

Taylor gave him a smirk and grabbed his hands pulling him down next to her making him fall on the water balloons making him soaking wet. Taylor stood up and pointed at him on the ground laughing.

"Ha nice move Taylor!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Aww is wittle Troysie mad he lost?" Taylor said speaking in her kindergarten voice.

Troy pulled her by her hand causing her to fall on top of him. Taylor squealed and they both grew quiet as they laid on each other staring into each others eyes. Taylor got goosebumps as she felt Troy's warm breath on her neck. He looked absolutely gorgeous laying under her. Troy ran his fingers along her face slowly as if he was examining her face.

_Is this really happening. Oh someone pinch me I'm freaking dreamin! Taylor thought. _

Damn this girl is beautiful….Why the hell do I want Gabi again?

"Troy wait…we can't" Taylor said.

"Shhh" Troy said putting his finger on Taylors lips.

"Taylor I been waiting to….."

"Taylor…Troy?" a voice said.

Troy and Taylor sat up Troy pushed Taylor off of him as they sat their seeing the whole gang looking at them with a confused Gabriella standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Here we go "Troy said under is breath.

**Ok. Honest Reviews am I making Troy and Taylor move too fast into liking each other? Should I take it slower with the two? I love you guys!!**


End file.
